


“As always, all I can see is you.”

by AlpineYeti



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: After S04 E08, Angsty Alex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Riot - Freeform, chalex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineYeti/pseuds/AlpineYeti
Summary: „Why are you with me and not with Charlie? Go find him. Go!”Alex finding Charlie at the riot and what happend next.Set at the end of S04E08
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	“As always, all I can see is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in english so please forgive me my mistakes. I just love these boys so much, they were truly the best part of Season 4! I just had to write something, so here you are :) Enjoy!

„Why are you with me and not with Charlie? Go find him. Go!” Alex was afraid of the Cops hammering against the door and he was afraid that Zach might be doing something stupid if he left him, but the sudden thought of Charlie being alone out there made his breast tighten the most. Fuck! Where was Charlie?  
Alex ran through the corridors as the noise from outside the school grew louder and louder and when he reached the doors, he saw the fighting. Students kicking and punching the policemen in riot gear, his classmates and friends being arrested, schoolbooks and stuff lying around everywhere. But he didn’t see Charlie. So, he began to scream his name   
“Charlie! Charlie!” showing away the fighters and trying to find a way through the crowd, he saw the blonde lying on the ground.   
“Charlie!” He felt a panic attack coming his way, but he tried to fight it off. He had to get to Charlie, get him safe, get help for him!   
“Hey hey Charlie, wake up! Wake up! Charlie! Come on, Charlie get up, come on!” Alex tried to bring him back to conscious when he saw the flames coming out of the back of the car, which was way too close to where they were.   
“Fuck! FIRE! FIRE!” he screamed, and he saw Justin run after Jessica as he himself tried to pick up the much taller boy from the ground. Then the gas tank exploded.

\----

He must have blacked out for a few seconds, because next thing he knew he was lying on the ground, Charlies upper body on his legs. He scrambled his way into a sitting position, to look at Charlies face. His eyes were still closed, but he was breathing. The car was now blazing with fire and he knew they had to get out of there. And that was the first time he was actually grateful to see Luke Holliday.   
“You have to get away from this car!”, the footballer screamed at him.   
”I fucking know! But I can’t lift him!” And without another word Luke and some other jock picked up Charlie and Alex got up as quickly as his leg allowed to follow them.   
“We’ll place him around the corner, on the grass next to the road! I actually think there are a few ambulances on the way.” Luke tried to act calm, but even Alex could see that the riot changed something in the big guy. “  
Thanks! You know, … for helping”, he said, really relieved when they carefully lay down Charlie.   
“Man, he is our captain! And I think today, this whole school helps together.” And with that the boys ran back around the corner of the street to the fight and Alex had a second to breath. He sat on the ground next to the unconscious boy so that he could place Charlies head in his lap and examine it. There were no actively bleeding injuries that he could see, just a lot of dirt and a few small scratches.  
“Hey Charlie, come back to me”, he whispered, while he carefully caressed his cheek.   
“Charles Hayden Brixton St George, I would be so disappointed of you if you don’t open up your eyes soon and look at me with that confused golden retriever look. Because I really think I suits you.” He realised that that panic attack he felt coming never actually reached him. The thought of Charlie pushed it aside. Charlie who had helped him through his anxiety and hallucination during the lockdown because he looked up his injuries, Charlie who held his hand when he was too afraid to even breath, Charlie who did not give up on him because he somehow saw good in him, Charlie who was so damn annoying with his confidence and persistence, Charlie with his beautiful eyes and that amazing smile and…   
“Yo boy, you are Standalls kid, aren’t you?” A police car driving by stopped and the driver was leaning out of his window. As Alex nodded, he asked:   
“Do you need help?”   
“I need an ambulance for my friend!” He did not want to point out to the officer that it was obvious he needed help sitting on the side of the road with an unconscious person.   
“They are coming, just two more minutes!” And with that the cop drove towards the school.   
“Hey Charles, did you hear, two minutes!”, he whispered. And to his surprise he nodded softly. “Charlie! Can you hear me?” another nod.   
“Are you hurt?”   
“Head hurts”, he groaned.   
“That seems reasonable. Can you look at me?” The blue eyes, that Charlie had not opened until now, suddenly stared up at Alex. And there was nothing he could do about it, his heart skipped a beat.   
“Do you have any problems with your vision?”   
“No not really. It’s just…” Charlie stopped his sentence and Alex started to panic.   
“What?”   
“As always, all I can see is you.” A smile spread over the older one’s face.   
“You fucking sappy idiot.”   
“Don’t insult me, I’m hurt!” Charlie murmured and closed his eyes again, but he too smiled. Then an ambulance stopped before them and two men jumped out.   
“I think he has a concussion. He has a headache, was out for at least five minutes and he talks stupid shit” Alex explained while the paramedics got Charlie on the stretcher.   
“I do not!”, Charlie tried to protest but he was pushed into the car before he could say anymore. “Thanks boy. You better go home now.” The paramedics were closing the doors while Charlie shouted:   
“I’ll call you Alex!” And frankly he couldn’t wait for that to happen.

\-----

Charlie had been released from hospital on the next day with the aftermath of his concussion and he did call Alex, five times. And although he rolled his eyes whenever his phone rang, he enjoyed listening to his boyfriends calming voice, always a little bit overexcited at the same time. Yeah, he started to really think about the tall blonde as his boyfriend, and it felt good. It felt even better as he met up with Charlie two days later at a secluded place by the coast.  
“So you’re feeling all right again?”, he asked after he greeted Charlie with a peck on the lips and they sat down on a stone next to each other.   
“Yes, I do. But I don’t think my vision will get any better since I’ve been seeing only you for several months now”, he smiled his adorable little smile and Alex couldn’t help himself. He leaned over, pressed his hands against Charlies cheeks and kissed the hell out of him. His heart exploded as the other boy pulled him closer, so he nearly sat on the footballers’ lap. He had to pull away just because he really had to get some air.   
“Wow” Charlie sighed: “I could get used to that.”   
“You’d better.” They both smiled at each other.   
“Look,” Alex started. “I am not easy. You know that. And this, with us, I need time. I don’t really think I can tell my parents right now that I have a boyfriend. And… Why are you grinning now?” Alex hit Charlie with a questioning look.   
“So… I am your boyfriend?”   
“Isn’t that what you wanted?”   
“That’s not the question Alex. Is this something you want? You know, I’d give you all the time in the world.” The younger boy was much more serious now. “I don’t want you to feel pressured just because I kissed you, and, … well you kissed me back. But you know what I mean.” He took a deep breath:   
“Alex. I do know that you are the most amazing person. I ever met, you are kind, loving and so strong. And I’m quite positive we belong together. But only if you are ready. So, if you want to be my boyfriend, I am more than pleased to be yours.”   
“Number one, I am not that much of a romantic. I may vomit if you keep saying stuff like that. Number two, I already call you my boyfriend when I talk to myself so it wouldn’t be much of a change if I did it all the time.” Charlie still watched him carefully, maybe afraid he could change his mind again.   
“Charles Hayden Brixton St. George, you may now kiss your boyfriend.” Alex proclaimed dramatically. The taller one laughed and again pulled him close.   
After they spent the whole afternoon talking, laughing and kissing each other Charlie asked:   
“Can I stay over tonight?” Alex expression changed immediately.   
“I don’t think I’m ready for… you know…”   
“Oh no! God no! Sorry. I just wanted to hold you all night.”   
“Oh, okay, yeah that sounds nice. But you’ll have to sneak in without my parents noticing and go before they wake up.”   
“I can do that.”   
“I know you can.”   
“So - lets go.”   
As they got up Charlie took Alex hand. They interlaced their fingers and walked back to the Standalls house. Sneaking Charlie in was quite an experience because of the whole “open doors” policy, but it worked somehow. Charlie fell asleep quickly after they had watched a movie, his hands wrapped around the smaller one’s upper body. Alex realised he never felt more safe than in this moment. Not even when Zach saved him from falling from a roof - and boy that will be an awkward thing to tell Charlie - and he kissed him because he felt the safest he felt for a long time. Lying here, in Charlies grip, knowing the other would give everything to protect him from the world and his own feelings, he felt not only safe, but secure.


End file.
